


Phantom Pain

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, It's only Sad in the Beginning, Potential trigger warning, Sad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara thought the trip home would cheer Alex up, but it sadly didn't, and when Alex does something horrible, Kara realizes there's only one way to fix it.I apologize for the opening if it bothers anyone. If people ask, I will modify the story warnings appropriately.





	Phantom Pain

“The woods here are so beautiful. Kara, I want to stay for awhile and enjoy the site.” Alex smiled.  
Kara grinned. “Okay! I'll go back to the car.” She left, smiling, Alex was feeling better, she knew it.

She had just made it back to the car when a gunshot rang out from where she had left Alex.   
“ALEX!” Kara yelled, and rushed back to where Alex was.  
“NOOO!” Kara screamed at the sight before her of Alex lying on the ground, dead, blood pooling around her quickly. Her right hand had a gun in it, and Kara whimpered.   
“No, no, no, no.” Kara sobbed.

She was unaware how long she sobbed for, but eventually she stopped. She took a few shuddering breaths, and said. “I am going to fix this.”   
She took off, heading straight up. As she passed through the atmosphere, she only focused on one thing, and one thing, stopping this from happening.   
When she entered space as a whole, Kara turned at an angle, and began a path around the Earth, going faster and faster, faster than she had ever gone before.   
As her speed increased, the surface of the earth went by her faster and faster, eventually seeming to blur together into a mesh. She paid no attention to it, and went even faster. She concentrated only on one single thought, to fix this, to save Alex, to stop everything that went wrong.

Traveling at the speed of light, 186,000 miles a second, a person could orbit the earth 8.5 times in a single second. At the speed Kara was going, currently, she was seeing a full orbit of the Earth 7 times a second. She pushed herself harder than ever before. Then, it was as if light itself suddenly stopped existing. Everything was dark, but the darkness was replaced by light again.   
Kara looked down at the Earth, and kept going even faster. She would not stop until she was certain she could do what was needed. To go back in time, and save Alex.

She was unaware how long she flew around the Earth for, but eventually, she figured she was fast enough, and deviated her course slightly. A very microscopic change to her angle, and suddenly she found herself in the past.  
She slowed down to a stop, and then rushed down to stop Alex. 

She slammed down in the forest right before Alex, knocking her to the ground. The gun she had in her hand fell down and landed on the forest floor. 

“AHH!” Alex yelped.   
Kara frowned. “Sorry, not sorry, Alex. I just flew backwards in time to save you. You can't do this. Please, please, let's talk. You're so important, and you're too good.” 

Alex just frowned and then started crying. Kara hugged her. “It's okay.”   
They talked, a good long while, standing, and hugging.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I feel as though the next episode of Supergirl should start.  
> It's the only way to really handle the entire part. Honestly.


End file.
